Today's Just Another Day
by sweetpoet2003
Summary: Danny Fenton woke up late one morning, off to a bad start. After experiencing the typical stressful day, filled with ghost bunnies, school, and crazy ghosthunting parents, he figures the next day would be better. But it's the same thing, everyday. DXS
1. Dark Skies and Smiling Faces

_I'm baaaaacccck:)  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely as cool as Danny Phantom.

* * *

**

_Today's Just Another Day_

Chapter 1: Dark Skies and Smiling Faces 

Danny was running late for school. Again.

He forgot to set his alarm clock after coming back from a tough night of ghost hunting. Jack had invented a remote to open the ghost portal and Danny had spent most of the night and early morning capturing the ghosts that his over eager father had let out during his test-demonstrations.

Running around his room, trying to get dressed, Danny heard his cell phone go off.

"Dude, where are you?" His life-long best friend and partner in trouble, Tucker Foley, shouted into Danny's ear, without even a hello.

"Overslept, trying to hurry!" Danny answered, before he stumbled over his half-hidden sneakers. "Ah, found them." He muttered to himself.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing. I'll be there soon." Danny replied, not quite audible, due to the large amount of toothpaste he had just stuck in his mouth.

"Hurry! Lancer will stick you in detention until graduation if you're  
tardy one more time." Tucker said.

"I'm trying! Bye." Danny said, ending the phone call.

After he finished brushing his teeth, Danny looked out the window. Eyeing the dark clouds, Danny frowned. "Great, this is not going to be my day."

Running out the door, his mood as dark as the skies, he barely missed tripping over his untied shoelace.

"Argh." Danny mumbled, as he bent down to tie the offending shoe. He was rewarded with a loud "snap" as he broke the lace in half. "Great. Just great."

After walking a block from the house, he looked around to see if anyone was watching. Seeing no one in the near vicinity, he hid behind a bush and changed to Danny Phantom.  
"Alright, time to haul butt to school."

But before he could get two inches off the ground, his ghost sense went off. "Not now!" He groaned, right before getting hit from behind with an ecto blast.

"Yes now child! For now is the time that I, Technus, will defeat the puny ghost child. And become ruler of the world's technology!" The electronic crazed ghost shouted.

"I don't have time for this!" An irritated and slightly bruised Danny shouted back, quickly flying into the air.

Technus flew back a few feet after Danny blasted him in squarely in the face.

Danny swooped down to grab the Fenton Thermos from his bookbag, but was thrown backwards as Technus blasted him in his shoulder.

"You will no longer be concerned with Time child after I destroy you and..."

"Yeah, yeah, take over the world." Danny finished as he finally grabbed the thermos and sucked Technus into it. Looking down at his charred bookbag, Danny groaned. "I even did my homework last night!"

After flying to school without any more mishaps, Danny quickly hid behind a tree and changed back to human.

He got to his locker just as the final bell rang. Danny stashed his BBQ'ed bookbag into the locker while extracting his literature book.

Running to his classroom, he had one foot in the door before Mr. Lancer stuck a detention slip in his face. "After school, usual time, usual place Mr. Fenton." The exasperated teacher stated.

Danny's frown deepened as he stuck the note into his pocket.  
Ignoring the snickering and cat calling, Danny walked to his seat, conveniently placed across from Tucker and diagonally behind Sam. Noticing the looks of concern on his friends faces, Danny just shook his head and mouthed "Bad Morning."

"Now that Mr. Fenton has graced us with his presence, we shall now begin dissecting the great American novel "_To Kill A Mockingbird_.'" Their teacher announced, only to be serenaded by a chorus of groans.

Tucker turned back to his hidden PDA, so he could finish watching last night's episode of "_Cheat!"_. Sam however, was still concerned about Danny.

As soon as Mr. Lancer turned his back, she flicked a note behind her, onto the floor. Danny bent down and grabbed the wadded up paper before their teacher caught them. He opened it up and read:

_Danny,  
Rough Morning? You look like you didn't get any sleep last night.   
_

Danny sighed and wrote back:

_I didn't. After I got back, I found the Lunch Lady in my room. I spent over an hour cleaning meat off my computer and bed. And then this morning I ran into Technus. My biology report is now burned to a crisp. _

Danny dropped the note back onto the floor and kicked it over to Sam.

After she read it, Sam wrote:

I'm sorry Danny. Maybe lunch will be better. I'll let you copy my report if you want. 

When Lancer looked into his desk for a box of chalk, Sam threw the note back to Danny.  
Knowing Sam would never let him copy her work unless it was dire, Danny smiled.

_Thanks. No one would believe me if I told them a ghost killed my homework. _

He wrote back, feeling some of the morning's stress leave his shoulders slightly. He pretended to stretch his arms forward and dropped the note near Sam's feet.

Sam grabbed the note and turned towards Danny while Mr. Lancer was busy reading out loud. She smiled at him, glad that he was no longer looking like someone had ran over his ghost dog. Danny smiled back and the two teens instantly blushed.

Tucker looked up and snorted out loud at the looks on his friends faces. "Clueless" he mumbled.

Mr. Lancer looked up. "Detention Mr. Foley! I suggest you turn that PDA off now and pick up your book."

"Aw man..." Tucker groaned.

* * *

_So, what do you think? I have no idea how many chapters this one will be, but I'll update at least once a day. Please be kind and rewind...err review:) X's & O's!_


	2. Compassion and Carrot Sticks

_Wow, I'm really cranking this one out quickly:)_

**Disclaimer: Wish I did, but I don't. Own Danny Phantom that is.  
_

* * *

_**

Chapter 2: Compassion and Carrot Sticks

The rest of the class passed slowly until the bell finally rang, interrupting Mr. Lancer just as he had gotten warmed up.

"All right people, we'll pick up here Friday morning." He announced, but was drowned out as his class scrambled for the door. "Why do I even try?"

Danny, Tucker and Sam met up at their lockers. Tucker was still complaining about getting detention.

"It's all your fault." Tucker stated, glaring at Danny and Sam.

Danny frowned and asked "How? We didn't do anything."

Tucker opened his mouth to reply but Sam quickly interrupted him. "It is not our fault. You were the one watching that stupid show instead of paying attention."

Tucker smirked and responded with "Oh like you two were?"

Danny and Sam both blushed.

"That's different. I was telling Sam about my morning. She was actually concerned." Danny said in defense.

Tucker laughed and looked at the still red-faced Sam. "I bet she was."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked, getting his books for his next class. He failed to notice Sam kicking Tucker in the shin. Hard.

"OW!"

Danny turned back to his best friends.

"Ow..er I just meant, that that's Sam for you. Always caring, and compassionate." Tucker fairly growled out, glaring at Sam's gleeful smirk.

Danny raised his eyebrow and glanced from Tucker, to Sam. "Ok."

Sam just rolled her eyes and shut her locker. "Come on, you two better get to class before you grow old and gray together in detention."

Tucker just mumbled "Clueless" again and walked to his next class.

"Why does he keep saying that?" Danny asked.  
Sam just shook her head and gave Danny a little nudge. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

As the bell rang to signal lunch, Danny let out a sigh of relief. The rest of the morning had passed by without any more incidents. A rare event for the halfa.

Walking to his locker, his ghost sense went off. Glancing around the crowded hallway, he quickly ran into the janitor's closet.  
"Going Ghost!" He quietly shouted, and then phased through the door after he had transformed.

Hearing someone's frantic cries, he ran down the hallway.

He stopped, trying not to laugh at the sight in front of him.

There was Dash Baxter, trapped against some lockers as a small brightly glowing green bunny ghost hopped near the ultra macho jock's feet.

"HELP! HELP!" Dash cried, trying to get into an empty locker, but unable to because of his enormous size.

"Oh man, this is priceless." Danny chuckled to himself, his day already looking a lot brighter. "Ok Thumper, time to get you back to your bunny hole." Danny said, getting closer to the ghost bunny.

But before Danny could touch the harmless looking ghost, it grew 7 feet tall with snarling fangs and huge claws.

Seeing the thing grow more, the terrified jock promptly fainted to the floor.

"Uh oh." Danny said, backing away some. "I need to get Dash out of here. Where are Tucker and Sam?"

Like magic, or a writer's lame sense of plot timing, his best friends popped up around the corner.

"Whoa!" Sam said, looking at the evil bunny and the unconscious Dash.

"Awesome! Come on Danny, let's make rabbit soup." The ever clever Tucker quipped, holding up the Fenton Thermos.

Sam looked at Tucker and replied "Sometimes, you scare me."

"Guys! A little help here." Danny shouted, while trying to figure out the best way to grab Dash.

"Right, sorry." Tucker said, right before Sam screamed, "Danny behind you!"

Danny quickly turned to see the ghost waving a humongous carrot near his head.

"You have got to be kidding me." Danny said, ducking out of the way.  
He blasted the ghost rabbit in the chest and then turned intangible as he flew under the ghost's paws. He then became solid again as he stood between Dash and the ghost.

The ghost turned around and was getting ready to strike when Danny blasted him again.  
"Now!" He shouted to Sam, who now held the thermos. She had grabbed it from Tucker, who had started cracking up the second he had spotted the carrot.

The goth girl quickly sucked the snarling bunny ghost into the Fenton Thermos.

Danny looked around and saw that the coast was clear. Two silver rings appeared as he changed back to Danny Fenton.

Sam elbowed Tucker to make him shut up. She then looked up at Danny and said, "Well, that was weird."

"Yet highly amusing!" Tucker added, still snorting. Danny just shook his head.  
"Come on, let's get Dash to the nurse so we can go eat."

After they had gotten the jock to the nurse, the trio went to the cafeteria.

"Man, I am starving!" Tucker announced, getting ready to devour his greasy cheeseburger and burnt french fries.  
Sam eyed the disgusting food and rolled her eyes. "You'd have to be to eat that junk. That's why I brought my lunch from home."

"Yeah, well not all of us have gourmet chefs at home." Tucker replied, taking a huge bite out of his burger. "Yum yum."

"Gross." Sam replied, and started looking for Danny. "Where did Danny go? I told him he could see my report, but he won't have time to if he doesn't get here soon."

"Aw can't stand to be more than a few seconds apart now, huh?" Tucker teased, smirking as Sam's face turned into a tomato.

"Shut up Tuck. I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam denied, still looking for Danny.

"Sure you do." Tucker replied, before turning his attention back to his food.

"What do you do?" Danny asked, coming up behind them.

Sam quickly kicked Tucker and stammered, "Ummm eat a whole lot healthier than you two." She lied, lamely.

Danny raised his eyebrow at the two. "Well duh. A few more years of this junk and I just might have to become a vegetarian." He said, eyeing the slop on his tray as he sat down next to Sam.

"Really?" Sam asked hopefully.

Seeing the familiar "once you get me started, you can't hold me back" look in her eyes, Danny quickly added, "I said might."

"Oh great Sam. You're turning him to the dark side!" Tucker said, in between bites.

Sam glared at Tucker and turned back to Danny. "Well it really is healthier. But it's whatever YOU decide." She added, glaring back at Tucker.

Danny smiled at Sam, and said "Children play nice. Besides Tuck, Sam can kick your butt any day of the week."

Sam smiled back at Danny and the two blushed and looked away.

Tucker rolled his eyes as started to take a drink of his soda.

Danny grinned at Sam and asked "Hey Sam, what'd you bring for lunch?"

Sam grinned evilly and replied, "Carrot sticks."

Both teens ducked under the table as Tucker spewed soda out of his nose and onto Paulina's back.

"EWWWWW. LOSER SPIT!" the preppy girl cried.

* * *

_I have no idea what got in my head and created this weird lil chapter. I just hope you liked it. X's & O's:)_


End file.
